percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Blue Eyes
Chapter One I stared down the hill, at the place called "Camp Half-blood". It was supposedly my new home. It seems okay, I thought, as I grimly began to walk down to a whole new world. I wasn't surprised at all about the strange stuff in the place. Heck, I lived around monsters, okay? My life before this was divided into family, school and monster-slaying. Yeah, my mom was used to that. By the time I was fourteen, more creatures chased me, and Mom decided to bring me to this camp, a safe place where no hellhounds, snake-women, demons, and giants can touch me. Chiron had explained to me about the gods and how sometimes, they had children with mortals. I was one of those kids. I listened with interest and calm, and Chiron seemed slightly surprised that I'm not freaking out. After that, he had left me on the hill, saying he has to speak to a dude named Mr. D. So here am I, strolling around the camp. A kid passed me and looked me in the eye. After a second, the kid suddenly winced, as if in pain. He scrambled away. I gazed after him in confusion. What did I do? I shrugged and walked on. I came across a tall, burly girl who stood in front of an ugly red cabin. She sneered at me. "Punk," She told me. I raised an eyebrow at her. When our eyes connected, the girl became surprised and without a warning, punched me. I dodged. "What--?" I asked, totally flabbergasted. But I never completed my question. The girl punched me again. "Don't ever do that to me again!" She screamed, but she wasn't looking directly at my face. She just lunged wildly, her head tilted away from me. "Clarisse, stop that!" A stern voice barked. A blond--haired girl emerged beside me, her arms crossed. "Ah! This is not over, freak!" The burly girl, named Clarisse spat at me and ran away. I scowled. "Who in Hades does she think she is?" I asked, using the term my mother uses when she got really mad. The blond-haired girl turned to me. For a moment, she looked okay as she glanced at me. Then she shivered. "Are you okay?" I became worried. "Y-yes." She muttered. "It's just that your eyes are intimidating." She added. She exhaled and then held out a hand. "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." She introduced herself. "I'm Zarana Gale, unclaimed kid." I said, smiling. Abruptly, a conch horn sounded. "It's dinner time. I've got to be with my cabin mates. See you." Annabeth dashed off across the green. I silently walked by myself to the dining pavilion, with a couple of directions from (I think) Apollo kids. They had whimpered when they gawked at me but they managed to sputter out something that helped. Chiron, the centaur, (yeah I know) welcomed me and offered me a seat at the head table. I nervously sat down. For a minute, every camper scrutinized me, then swiftly swerved away, as though me in plain sight is too much for their eyes to handle. I ate my pizza miserably. After the last of my slice disappeared, all of a sudden, there was a blast of golden light. The sky thundered. Everyone looked above my head and gasped. I looked up. Hovering inches above my head was a holographic image of a lightning bolt. Chiron was shocked, but he quickly got over it, and bowed reverently. The others also knelt, even that girl, Clarisse, though she did it with a grunt. "Hail, Zarana Gale, daughter of Zeus, god of lightning and the sky, king of the gods."